Since CD players for car use have been developed because CDs are widely utilized, it becomes possible to enjoy music of high quality during driving. For such a CD player for car use, in order to alleviate the inattention given to the driving operation by exchanging CDs often, there is a tendency of adopting a so-called autochanger system, which is constructed such that a desired piece of music can be easily selected by setting a plurality of CDs together in a magazine and loading this magazine into a player. FIGS. 8A, 8B and 8C show the construction of a magazine 2 used in such an autochanger system. In the inner space of a box-shaped magazine, 2 there are disposed a plurality of e.g. 5 spacers with a certain interval. Owing to these spacers a plurality of CDs, in this case 6 CDs can be accommodated. The spacers 8 are made of a material having a soft surface selected so as not to damage the CDs.
In the case where the player is loaded with a magazine, in which a plurality of CDs are set as described above, a CD selecting mechanism is required which selects an arbitrary CD, taken it out from the magazine and moves it to a play position.
Heretofore such a selecting mechanism is constructed by a lead screw system utilizing a lead screw.
However the prior art CD selecting mechanism using the lead screw system has several problems as described below.
1. The precision of the selected position is low, in the case where a CD is selected from the magazine. PA1 2. The selecting operation is slow, because the lead screw is used. PA1 3. The mounting efficiency is low, because a high precision is required for positioning parts, when they are mounted in the player.